


Change

by tloraxin



Series: FWB SenGen [7]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, They finally meet again!, yaaas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tloraxin/pseuds/tloraxin
Summary: Senku didn’t call out on purpose, grinning in delight as he saw how Gen’s face just flipped in split second at the sight of him –from a tired, flat-looking expression, to a complete disbelief as Gen looked around and their eyes met.“Senku-chan!” He exclaimed, cheeks flushed in excitement.Senku hold his phone inside the jeans’ pocket tight so he wouldn’t just grab Gen and kissed him senseless in front everyone. He managed to let out a cool, “Welcome home, mentalist.”---Gen's finally home!___Seventh part of FWB Sen/Gen! And actually the finale for 1st part of the series!
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Byakuya/Lillian Weinberg, mention of - Relationship
Series: FWB SenGen [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485173
Comments: 25
Kudos: 380





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! I actually wanted to upload this part by the end of this week, but Saturday is Chinese New Year and I will go to my parent's house and didn't want to bring my laptop so I figured I'll just released this one early! Happy Chinese New Year for you guys who celebrated it, and enjoy!  
> \---  
> Usual warning, this fic is un-beta-ed and English is not my first language.

Ishigami Senku used to have no care for anything in the line of pseudo-science. He saw some of the points based on his own personal observation, but he would never completely put his faith in them. After all, human didn’t move in pattern –there’ll always exceptions, these complicated living beings with most complex brain and history of evolution.

He never expected it included himself, though. He believed he would always be a person of logic, and cold hard truth, and data and facts. He thought he knew his likes and dislikes, he thought he acknowledged his preferences better than anyone, he thought he understood the reasons behind it the best. He knew he disliked fake people. He knew he didn’t care for girls who acted out their voices and laughs. He always most certainly will rolled his eyes on boys who boasted and talked big because something inside them were hollow. He hated those without resolve, and do things they do based on personal benefits only.

So, if someone told him months ago he would fell in love for a person with something like ‘mentalist’ as his profession, not to mention one with such behavior and speaking way like Asagiri Gen, he would definitely burst out laughing.

But a lot happened in count of one month, and Senku had to admit the entire thing was new for him. Even though it was all started with something he expected: hatred. Well, he didn’t actually hate Gen enough to never want to associate with him ever again though, like he did with some of very nasty professors or annoying seniors at his university, but he was so sure before he would never actually like the older man enough to want to get to know him better, either.

Then it changed. When he tried to sort out the turning points of his impressions of Gen, he had to admit that maybe it started out physically, indeed. Gen was beautiful after all, and he’s so sexy, always gave Senku kind of pleasure he never experienced before, enough to make Senku couldn’t look away. But by their limited talks and chats in their first one month, he found out Gen was actually lot more fun company that he thought. He’s a chill person, actually got himself together well, and especially, he could always reply Senku’s snappy commentaries with no-less snarky ones. It made interacting with him wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. When he acknowledged the very hardworking aspects of Gen, Senku started to even admiring him. He always appreciated people who work hard.

How Gen always listened to Senku’s explanation about science, even though Gen admitted he didn’t get it as much, that one time Senku saw a copy of Neil deGrasse Tyson’s ‘Astrophysics for People in Hurry’ lied on Gen’s dining table with a pressed flower bookmark slipped in it two weeks after their first meeting, how Gen remembered his birthday, and how he even made a stage act based of Senku’s favorite thing, those all small things Gen did actually moved Senku’s heart little by little, too.

Senku only started to see more other sides of Gen he didn’t know before when the latter was away, and his feeling grew even more. As days of being away from Gen passed, he learned to opened up to his feeling more from afar, and Gen responded with honesty back to Senku –He showed his genuine laugh, embarrassed face, they even did playful banters and friendly talks… Things that made Senku fell even deeper.

He tried to count his heart rate that noticeably always went up to a certain high level at the sound of call on his phone. He searched if there’s any science journal explaining his continuous dream of Gen in his sleep –sometimes they’re holding hand and sharing a bottle of Cola under the sun, sometimes they’re sitting comfortably against each other on the sofa of Gen’s living room, watching his favorite documentary about space exploration, and sometimes they’re having breakfast together in their future shared flat, with their three pet children meowed for rubs on their belly.

He wondered if there’s any experiment done yet about weird burn in his heart every time Gen mentioned the name of his manager or recorded a story video with him–who looked very close with Gen, which obviously was very understandable; but still, he got pissed.

Never mind, he actually knew the reasons already. But it only occurred to him how bad he had it when he found himself so angry last night hearing Gen stated something that’s so obviously true: _They’re not a lover._

It shook him, because he was debating over and over in his mind about this. What did Gen truly feel about him? He could really say it’s totally something more than sex buddy at this point, but was it serious enough for something like love relationship? He knew Gen had played around a lot before –someone with those various experiences in bed was definitely not keeping himself to one person. Senku had had his portion of rage on this thought, but he knew there’s nothing he could do about it. He’s the one who stupid enough to fell in love even with Gen even with their previous deal.

But Ishigami Senku was never one to sink himself in unanswerable questions. He’s a scientist after all–one who supposed have the answers. When he couldn’t reach the conclusion by current data, you moved and make it happen.

So later that night, he planned something. He made a resolve to do it, so-called big “Winning-Asagiri-Gen’s-Heart” project, maybe. Continuing of what they did recently when Gen was away –they have stepped up their relationship by actually talking about their days and their selves more, but the real deal was after Gen’s home. For the next time they met, Senku needed to prove it to Gen that his feeling was real, and that he’ll do Gen right. He got to show Gen that he’s different than anyone the latter had had sex with before –that they could be more than sex mates.

That they could be a real lover, too.

***

Everything went well after their maybe first ever fight, if it was anything qualified to be called one. They both talked and chatted even more frequent than ever in last two days. Senku made sure to properly congratulate Gen after his final show with a video call, accompanying him until he’s sound asleep like they did once before.

For his last day of the trip, Gen’s so busy again since morning with another schedules –more photo shoots, more interviews, more television appearance, then a celebratory dinner with his team for the tour success to finished it off, and now he’s finally tucked under his blanket on the bed, telling Senku about Philippine’s traditional feast called Boodle Fight they had earlier, through video call.

 _“They had this huge whole roasted pig, called Lechon, and it tasted wonderful. A bit fearsome to see its head, but it’s an experience.”_ Gen laughed, _“Also, I tried to eat rice with my hand and failed miserably.”_

“Eating with hand need skills.” Senku commented, grinning, “Some said it’s as difficult as handling chopsticks.”

 _“I believe that’s true!”_ Gen agreed, then he snickered, _“Oh, hear this. I opened some fan gifts from last night’s show earlier today and someone managed to slip his used underwear. Which, actually, I quiet appreciated the size,”_

Senku laughed out loud, “God, that’s crazy. That’s the most successful aspect of the tour, I believe?”

 _“It is, indeed. It’s creepy and amazing at the same time.”_ Gen replied with similarly wild laugh, _“I’ll show it to you later.”_

“Okay, I’m not that interested, actually.” Senku grimaced, but still smiling. He then stated, calmly even though his heart was giddy, “So… Tomorrow you’ll be home.”

 _“Yeah.”_ Gen was smiling too, _“We will take early flight, so we can arrive before afternoon rush hour.”_

“That’s smart. Friday rush hour was usually the worst, after all.” Senku commented, “Yeah, so I’ll see you on Saturday?”

 _“Yeah!”_ Gen looked excited, which made Senku really glad. The older man added with a sweet, sweet smile and soft voice, _“I miss you.”_

Senku wanted soon to be able to snuggle him on bed all day, raining kisses on Gen’s pretty face and not letting go ever. He replied, voice as soft, “Me too.”

The big “Winning-Asagiri-Gen’s-Heart” project didn’t actually include the plan to halt all previous sexual intercourse they had altogether –but he indeed plan to lessen it a bit, and focusing more at doing another things like how it supposed to be when you want the relationship to be deeper. But well, Senku couldn’t resist. He licked his lips, “You’re alone?”

 _“Mm, yes…”_ Gen whispered.

“Are you… comfortable?” Senku breathed, groped down to his crotch.

 _“No, wait.”_ Gen halted quickly, cheeks pink and brows furrowed, _“Don’t do this tonight.”_

“W-What?” Senku blinked, his hand froze under his boxer, “Why?”

Gen breathed, _“It’s in two days, I want to be… so hungry for you…”_

Senku groaned. God, how could he not love this guy? He huffed, “Alright. I’m going to wait, too.”

Gen smiled, _“Yes. Tell you what, though.”_ He put his mouth so close to his phone mic, Senku felt his cock hardening quickly, _“I’ll put in a plug, so I’ll be ready for Senku-chan as soon as you arrive~”_

“Gen, fuck.” Senku gulped, “Okay, enough then. Sleep. Now.”

Gen giggled, _“I will.”_

They ended the call, and it took Senku’s entire will to not just reach down and rubbed it off just by the memory of Gen’s earlier voice.

***

They didn’t discuss further about Gen’s flight home because Senku made it clear to Gen that he had class that Friday. Well, the truth was, he took the day off, and he planned a surprise.

Senku insisted to himself (and Chrome, who knew all about it) that it’s not like he tried to be romantic or what, it’s just a fun brain exercise. But he indeed thought it’ll definitely win Gen’s heart. He calculated the probability of what plane Gen could’ve took to come home by measuring the budget Gen’s team could probably afford to point out the aircraft brand they might use. He then counted when would be the exact schedule of the flight by what Gen said of ‘early’ and that ‘he’ll arrive before afternoon rush hour’, and from there, finding out about the terminal and arrival gate was piece of cake.

So: ANA, from Manila, arrival at 12.45 PM. That’s the answer of his calculations, and that’s the plane he’s been waiting for its passengers to come out soon now, as he sat in the Terminal 12F picking up area. Senku’s phone beeped, and a message from Chrome popped on his chatting app.

**_“So you’re actually picking him up and you still insist to not ask him to become your boyfriend?”_ **

God, Chrome were always asking too much for him. First he urged Senku to talk to Gen while the latter was away, and when he finally did, the brunette pressed him even further until Senku finally admitted out loud that he’s indeed so stupidly in love with the mentalist and it’s not just mere craving for good sex (It’s helping him to be more honest with Gen recently, though), and now, he actually wanted Senku to ask Gen out. He typed, ** _“Pay attention to the class, you’re still struggling in measuring Lorentz transformation.”_**

Chrome answered, **_“You can’t avoid the topic by pointing out my weakness forever.”_** He added, ** _“You know, I concluded that this is the problem of sex buddies become lover case. You usually date to get laid, but when you had everything you want already at start, you won’t feel the necessity to actually make it official, huh?”_**

**_“Okay, relax. I got my own plan, Chrome.”_ **

Senku couldn’t actually see if Chrome reply anything after, because next came the moment of truth –first group of passengers finally appeared from behind the baggage check glass wall, and minutes passed by until he confirmed his calculation was unmistakable –he spotted Gen and his team in the middle of the crowds pouring out to the waiting hall. He gulped down at finally, finally the sight of Gen in flesh again, after what he felt like such a long time. Gen’s bicolor hair was messy from sleep, half-hidden under a black colored cap, he’s putting white oversized sweater with collar so wide it’s almost an off-shoulder, showing black tank top he wore inside. It was combined with skinny black denim wrapping his ridiculously slim legs, and a pair of ankle-length boots.

Senku felt his heart throbbed even louder now, while at the same time, he could feel his mouth watered at Gen’s exposed collarbone and lean neck. So he’s in love and also horny for Gen, what a nice combination.

He didn’t call out on purpose, grinning in delight as he saw how Gen’s face just _flipped_ in split second at the sight of him –from a tired, flat-looking expression, to a complete disbelief as Gen looked around and their eyes met. Gen actually blinked again several times just to make sure, and Senku decided to walk to him, still smirking.

“Senku-chan!” He exclaimed, cheeks flushed in excitement.

Senku hold his phone inside the jeans’ pocket tight so he wouldn’t just grab Gen and kissed him senseless in front everyone. He managed to let out a cool, “Welcome home, mentalist.”

“W-what are you doing here?!” Gen’s eyes were still wide in disbelief, but he’s smiling.

“This called a surprise, moron.” Senku grinned.

“Aw, you didn’t have to…” Gen blushed, hitting him on his side lightly.

Senku smiled, “Well, I want to.”

There’s cough from their side and the pair noticed how the rest of Gen’s crews were staring at them with teasing smiles. Senku quickly acknowledged Ukyo, leaned to his bag trolley with a loop-sided smile, “So here’s the science kid.”

“Oh, right.” Gen sighed, his cheeks burning even more, “Yeah, this is Senku-chan. Senku-chan, he’s Ukyo-chan, my manager!”

“Pleasure.” Senku hoped he managed an alright smile, and his grip to Ukyo’s offered hand wasn’t too tight. By the light wince he noticed appeared on Ukyo’s face, he’s failing. But Ukyo kept on his smile, while other person on Ukyo’s side was gaping at Senku’s appearance –a tall and slightly buff girl with her hairs braided to a pigtail. She glared at both Ukyo and Gen, face mixture of confusion and shock, “What. Is. Going. On. That I don’t know about!?”

“Nikki…” Gen rolled his eyes, obviously embarrassed, “Monday, okay?” He turned to Senku, “Anyway, Senku-chan, we planned to eat together before going home, want to join us?”

Senku didn’t have any chance to answer that, because Ukyo quickly added, “I think we are actually okay without you for once in a while, Gen.” He offered Senku a warm laugh while pushing his cart and walking away from the pair, ignoring very much flustered Gen, “Gen’s a little bitch every now and then but please take care of Gen, Senku-kun~!”

The rest of the team followed him, bowing down and smiling, and the last was Nikki, who nudged Gen on his elbow with her eyes squinted sharply, “Details on Monday, sweetie. It’s a demand.”

“Oh, my God.” Gen groaned, obviously embarrassed. Senku cackled to his hand, but his cheeks were as red. He took the hold on Gen’s cart from the latter’s hand, “You’re hungry?”

Gen flushed a bit more at Senku’s helpful gesture, and nodded, “I am!” He sighed, “I hate plane foods.”

They walked side by side to the exit gate and Senku asked, “Care for some ramen?” He smiled, “There’s this ramen shop I visited often with my father.”

“Ooh! Sounds good.” Gen grinned back, “Oh, I miss ramen~”

“They got Cola, too.”

“That’s even better!”

***

It was an old restaurant, located very close to Ishigami’s residence. His father told Senku it was already there since he was still a little brat, but somehow, the old man who owned the shop never grew older than what his father remembered. They’re thankful anyway, because his ramen was divine.

“Welcome!’ Voices greeted them as the pair walked in to the establishment, decorated in Showa-style Japanese diner with big menu cards displayed on the walls. They got some rice bowl and drinking snacks too, but, as Senku told Gen, “Their tonkotsu ramen is to die for.”

So Gen ordered just that, and Senku too, but with extra toppings. They took their seat on the bar table, and agreed to also share a plate of gyoza.

“You’re still a growing kid, huh?” Gen commented on Senku’s big portion order with a chuckle.

“We’re not that much apart in age.” Senku raised an eyebrow.

A loud voice filled in the conversation from behind the serving bar, “Oh, Senku-kun! Finally here without someone’s not your father, huh?!” An old man with slight wrinkle on his face, gray hair covered in tied cloth and pair of round glasses hanging on his round nose appeared with their steaming hot bowls, laughing joyfully, “Though, it’s not so wise to bring your date to such a rundown place, y’know? You should show off some more!”

Senku smirked, “I come here every time even with the risk of this old building collapsing on top of me, old man. Aren’t I your most loyal customer yet?”

“I guess my ramen worth losing a life for!” The owner’s laugh was bursting through entire small space.

“Well, he’s not wrong.” Senku smiled to Gen, and Gen laughed.

The old man suddenly halted his movement to leaned himself forward, face just several inches from Gen’s, “Wait! You appeared on television!”

“Oh… yeah,” Gen laughed, “I did, sometimes…”

“You’re… that magician… Asagiri Hen!” The old man beamed, “May I take a picture with you later?! Totally gonna show it off to my granddaughter!”

Gen rolled his eyes at Senku who was cackling amusedly at the name mistakes and answered calmly, “It’s… Gen, but, of course you can.”

Someone poked Gen on the shoulder, a customer who was sitting at the desk behind them –a mother with three little kids chewing on their karaage, cheeks a bit pink as she asked, “M-May I take a photo, too? I always watch your show every night!”

“Gladly!” Gen smiled.

“Oh, me too!” A man from other side of the bar raised his hand, asked with a nervous smile, “My wife loves you. May I have your sign too, please?”

Another person just meant to come up to them again, but then the old man roared to the dining room, “You all! You’re free to ask him for anything but let them eat first! Cold ramen won’t be delicious, you fools!” The people all nodded and complied, sat back to their seat with embarrassed laugh or sorry face. Gen and Senku exchanged glance and stifled laugh at the same time.

“Uncle, you’re so cool.” Gen giggled, “I’m the one who’s your fans now.”

Shop owner laughed at Gen’s compliment, “I won’t give you anything for free just because you said something nice, you know!”

“That’s not true.” Senku said after the old man went inside the kitchen, “He’s always giving my father unlimited edamame every time he drink here.”

Gen laughed, and they started eating.

Senku mumbled between his chews, “I guess that was why you like it better when we meet directly at your house, huh? The fans…?”

“Well, yeah.” Gen sighed, “Also, there might be someone seeing us, and I don’t want to bring you any discomfort, really.”

Senku never thought before that Gen did it for his sake from the start, and it made him appreciate Gen even more. He asked, “Are those things so-called paparazzi was really everywhere?”

“No, not really.” Gen laughed, “Not in Japan, at least. But well, everyone had camera on their phone now. They can snapped something and send it to gossip channels and stuff.” He shrugged, “And many of it was not even true, you know. They twist the news as they want.”

Senku grinned, “What would they say if they caught us?”

“They’ll just say I’m a nice big brother who take his little cousin for a bowl of ramen.” Gen hide his smile behind his chopsticks.

Senku rolled his eyes, “Is me being younger amused you that much?”

“I’m kidding!” Gen stuck out his tongue, “But well, yeah, you’re so smart, I don’t feel so much older many times. Sorry if I abused the chance too much.”

Senku just shook his head and laughed. He then continued to stare at Gen, who’s in the middle of blowing on his noodle and slurping it down, then sighing with delight at the taste. The mentalist felt the glance and turned his head to Senku, blinking, “Senku-chan? You’re not eating?”

“You’re tanned.” Senku smiled, turned to his own bowl.

“Ah, yeah, the sun was strong there!” Gen grinned. He pointed on his ramen, voice excited, “By the way, this is very tasty! No wonder it’s you and your father’s favorite.”

Senku gulped down a bite and nodded, “Yeah, we ate here for dinner often. Almost every day, before he went to Russia.”

“Ooh?” Gen sipped on a spoonful of hearty broth and asked, “Your father is working at Russia?”

“He finished his project there already, but called there often for more reports, and seminars…” Senku took his glass of hot green tea and sipping it down before huffed, “He’s so busy now compared to before.”

Gen hummed, “Oh… may I know what are you father doing, Senku-chan?”

“Ah.” Senku answered nonchalantly, “He’s astronaut, Ishigami Byakuya.”

Gen’s chopsticks fell with clatter to his half empty bowl, and his eyes grew wide, “Wait. W-What?!”

Some people in the shop turned their head curiously at them and Senku hissed, “Hey, peep it down, mentalist.”

Gen covered his mouth with his hands, then gasped quietly, “Oh, God. I should’ve realized it! Ishigami is such a rare surname.”

“Well, now you know.” Senku smirked, “Anyway, I planned to become one myself.”

“An astronaut?” Gen looked to his side, blinking.

“Yeah. I will work at JAXA and go to space.” Senku smiled to himself as he ate the rest of his noodle.

Gen’s eyes were twinkling as he smiled at the younger man, “You’re so cool, Senku-chan.”

Senku felt his cheeks grew warm at the way Gen stared at him, and he rubbed a finger under his nose nervously, “W-Well. That’s the plan.”

“I am sure you can achieve it.” Gen grinned, “You love science so much. And I don’t know much about it, but you always sounds like you’re very good at it, too!”

Senku couldn’t handle too much compliment by default, so he just hide his flushing face by slurping more noodle from his bowl instead. He gulped them down and finished his soup, then stated quite loudly as he put down his completely empty bowl, “Anyway. I’ll accompany you to your house.”

Gen munched on his gyoza and swallowed them, and said, “But you said here’s already so close to your house? It’s really okay, I can handle few luggage–”

“I want to.” Senku cut him off, eyeing Gen with a furrowed eyebrows, “Can’t I?”

Now Gen’s the one who blushed hard, and he finally nodded with a smile, “Of course you can.”

Gen ate the rest of his noodle and Senku took care of their leftover gyoza. The shop owner helped them in making it a quick photo session, yelling at the customer who took too long and wanted too much photos, and as thanks, Gen signed a menu placard that the old man said he’s going to boast to his other granddaughter. They said bye and left the shop, and took a taxi to Gen’s apartment.

***

Their ride was taking longer because the rush hour had started and the road was now started to get more crowded. But it got them chance to talk for some more, so they didn’t mind it at all.

Senku just realized how he loved to talk to Gen. He had this certain image of Gen on his head before –this sneaky, sly pretty boy with outstanding records of sex experiences, who was bored with his usual playboy sex mates and decided to try out new stuff with someone different, that is, Senku, and that Gen definitely just played around with Him. But it started melted away as they engaged in conversation. Gen was in reality far more innocent, and sweet, and cute than what he remembered. The image in his head then also slowly transformed to how Gen's truly was right now as they chatted -excited for how Senku's doing, for his past stories, for little things about him, telling Senku about his days and laughing at their shared jokes, doing little banters and playful teasing at each other. They always had so much fun.

Gen asked curiously, “I heard Lilian Weinberg bought a seat in some spacecraft, did your father meet her somehow?”

“Yeah, they’re in the same space program.” Senku nodded.

“Oh gosh. Nikki would flip. She love Lilian so much. Like, die-hard fans.” Gen laughed, then he explained as he saw confusion on Senku’s face, “Oh, Nikki was my stylist! That tall girl earlier, with twin pigtails.”

“I see.” Senku nodded, “Wow, you got a private stylist too, huh? Does she pick all your clothes?”

“Mostly, yeah.”

Senku hummed, and blushing but smirking teasingly as he mentioned, “Including that flowery suit you wore when you do that science-themed magic act?”

Gen stared at Senku, and his face grew red in split second, “Y-You watched?! H-how come –?!”

“Why can’t I watch? I’m the inspiration for it, right?” Senku smirked.

“I-I thought you wouldn’t be interested in that kind of show…” Gen covered his cheeks with both his palm, looking away in embarrassment. But then he turned to Senku again, asked quietly with a pout, “It’s lame, isn’t it?”

Senku smiled, “As a matter of fact, I enjoyed it very much.”

“No way!”

“It’s true!” Senku laughed, “Why wouldn’t you believe me?”

Gen frowned, “It must looked like some kind of child experiment for you, right?!”

“It is a bit child level,” Senku stifled a smile.

“See?”

“But well, I enjoyed it nevertheless.” Senku grinned, “Your act and storytelling made it all entertaining.”

Gen strolled his eyes up to Senku, still full of suspicion, but then he let out a small huff of laugh. Gen swung his legs a little, laughing with his face up, “I got approved by Senku, how nice~”

 _Oh God, he’s so cute._ Senku gripped on his seat. He felt like Gen’s even cuter than ever, now that somehow he acted so honest around Senku. He then remembered something, and laughed, “Oh, and, about Lilian.”

“Yeah?”

“I think she’s dating my father.”

Gen widened his eyes, beyond surprised for two times today, “W-What?!”

Senku only shrugged, and Gen peered further, “For real?! How do you come up with that?!”

“She sent me a birthday present.” Senku scratched on his left cheek, “All the way from America, she sent me a stone from moon. Imagine how much it worth. Not that she’ll have trouble with the money anyway, but it’s so obvious that she tried to win my heart.” The younger man added, “Well, also the fact that she mentioned my father that last time she won a Grammy, of course.”

“Really?” Gen gaped. Senku searched for Lilian’s Grammy speech on Youtube, fast it forward to near the end when the world diva herself said it with glowing smile, “…And to my secret hundreds of night, you know who you are, thank you for always being there for me.”

“Hundreds of night?” Gen titled his head, then he exclaimed, “Oh! That’s kanji for your father’s name! Byakuya, is it?”

Senku laughed, “100 billion points for you.”

Gen was still cackling, “Wow, Senku-chan. You’re such a celebrity yourself, huh?” He asked, “How do you feel about it, though?”

“Well, I could only say that I appreciated her effort.” Senku smiled, then it turned to a smirk, “One thing for sure, I’ll tease my old man to death if one day it’s approved to be true.”

Gen laughed, “I can see you’re so close to your father.”

“You’re not?” Senku asked. He didn’t think the question through enough–he knew some children weren’t as close with their parents as he did with his father, but he just was too into the flow of conversation to consider that. But then noticed Gen’s expression turned to a bitter one, and he felt cold creep from inside his chest.

“Sorry, was that a bad question?” Senku winced.

“It’s okay,” Gen shook his head, smiling, then he answered quietly, “No, not really. Not really close to any of my parents.” He huffed with a laugh, “Well, you can see that this is how I ended up, after all!”

Senku blinked. He stared at Gen until Gen’s fidgeting on his seat, asking with a confused smile, “What?”

“You’re allowed to be sad when there’s a thing to be sad about.” Senku said, “You know?” He then realized that maybe he said too much again –two times in just seconds apart, what an idiot. He’s weak at this somehow, reading people’s feeling. He always blurted out whatever on his thought, and never considered it as a flaw before, but now he felt like he might hurt Gen, and he certainly didn’t want that.

Before Senku could apologized again, Gen’s reaction was actually smiling –a genuine one, and he sighed, “So I was told.” He hummed, “Ukyo said I have to be more honest with what I’m feeling too, something like that.”

Senku felt a bit pang on his chest at the mention of Ukyo, but he quickly shoved it away. He thought longer about what to say –it’s so hard to be considerate, dammit, but he wanted to try for Gen. He wanted to cheer him up even if it’s just for a bit. He formed his words carefully, and coughed to his fist before started, “Um. Gen. I, I said I hate you before countless times, right?”

Gen laughed, “Yeah.”

“But, well…” Senku kept his fist in front of his mouth to cover half of his face, mumbling audibly, “I… don’t hate you as much now, now that I know you more. So you’re alright. How you ended up now –it’s alright.”

Gen stared at him, in awe for a while, before let out a small chuckle, “That’s… thank you.” Then he didn’t said anything else for quite some time, and Senku decided to just wait. He thought about it hard, then decided to finally move his hand to tug on Gen’s lightly, and locked their fingers firm.

Senku looked straight ahead because he’ll be too embarrassed to look at Gen in the face, but he could see from the corner of his eyes that Gen was glancing up at him again at this gesture, but then faced forward himself and gripped back.

Another minute passed, and Gen finally spook up. His voice was quiet and unsure as he started, “Um, my parents were… I don’t know if you acknowledge this terms, but they’re what you called as narcissistic parents… if you have heard of them.”

Senku digged into his mind, and he felt like he actually heard something about it. He looked at Gen, who was staring down at his own feet as he went on,

“It’s not as, you know… maybe not as bad as having abusive parents, or neglecting one.” Gen sighed, “But, in short, they expected much for you to the point you feel like you should buried your own satisfaction for their approval, they’re your worst critics and you’ll never be enough for them, but at the same time, they didn’t want you to leave and grow up… it’s always so complicated with them.”

Gen finally turned his head to Senku again, his mouth laughing bitterly, “They’re still criticize me every time I went home even until I’m this old.”

“But you’re basically at the peak of your career now.” Senku frowned his eyebrow.

“Not enough for them, apparently.” Gen huffed, “But anyway, I deal with it, I felt so much better after I left home when I was in high school.” He smiled, titling his head at Senku, “At least I didn’t use their judgment as my value anymore.”

Senku adjusted their holding hands, and brushed his thumb along Gen’s side of hand, said softly, “You did great.”

Gen smiled at him, and he explained more, “But well, maybe some traumas did still left, and I find it easier to hide everything behind… I don’t know, being cunning? Sly?” Gen laughed, “That’s what I’m aiming for anyway.”

Senku brought Gen’s hand up to brushed his lips onto them. He didn’t know what to answer, and he felt his heart throbbed restlessly with the facts Gen just told him –he felt mixture of anger, sadness, a bit of disgust for people he never met, and… if it even made sense, he felt so much more love and affections for Gen now, knowing past things he struggled with. And he’s really glad Gen’s actually opening up to Senku about this. It meant he trusted Senku, and Senku would definitely not disappoint him.

Gen chuckled, “But they’re not actually all bad, you see. The good side of my narcissistic parents was they invested so much in what I loved, because if I’m good at it, they’ll looked good, too, I guess.” He said, “So when I showed interest in doing magic tricks since I’m at elementary school, they submit me to some nationwide kid magicians club, where I got found by a talent scout and managed to debut at such young age. They even sent me to some sort of professional magician training in America for a year before I continued high school. It was a good experience, I learned a lot!”

“That’s why your English is so good.” Senku commented in English, smiling.

“Why, thank you!” Gen smiled, replied back in same language, “And where did you learn speaking so well yourself, Senku-chan?”

Senku answered, “I watched English speaking documentaries and reports a lot, and I don’t know… Maybe I just get ahold of its basic structure well.”

“Senku-chan is so smart after all, right.” Gen smiled. He then tugged their locked hands up, and mimicking Senku’s gesture earlier, he placed a peck on Senku’s knuckle. He said then, still in English, “Thank you, dear Senku.”

Senku sighed at this, and moved his body so it pressed close to Gen’s side, putting their lips only several inches apart. He asked quietly, “I didn’t do anything… Sorry I’m so bad at consoling people.”

“No, I’m so glad I can share it with you. And you’re willing to listen.” Gen nosed Senku’s jaw lovingly, “You’re doing well.”

Senku couldn’t help it –he just had to do it, bringing their lips together, breathing softly into Gen’s warm mouth. Gen mumbled again his lips, “Hey, the driver can see us.” He whispered, “We’ll arrive soon.”

“Right.” Senku brushed his lips on area near Gen’s ear, prompting him a small giggle.

The rest of the taxi ride was quiet a torture, but they handled it pretty well, only brushing their lips lightly now and then –maybe not for the poor taxi driver, and Gen’s breathy giggle and Senku’s low growl were definitely ruined it, too, but at least they hold themselves enough to not just make out right there right now. As they arrived, Senku got some chance to cool down his head –and, honestly, his lower region, too, helping brought Gen’s tons of luggage to inside of his room (Struggling a bit, but he’s okay after some breathing adjustment).

He entered the familiar room and memories of stuffs they’re doing there filled his head right away, making it difficult again to focus on his initial plan he arranged last night: that was, being a good gentleman and left right after he drop Gen off to let the latter rest for the day. Gen was just home from a month tour after all, and not mention continuous flights he had to take. He’ll need some good rest surely. So no matter how horny Senku was now, he’ll hold back. He got to show Gen that he wasn’t only piloted by his groin every time Gen’s around.

He felt like he’s failing, or at least, his success won’t be as easy as he thought.

Gen startled Senku up from his wander of thoughts, apologizing, “Oh, I’d like to make you some tea as thank you, but I cleaned up everything before my one month trip.” He said this as he searched around the kitchen with no result, and he looked up at Senku from his position kneeling in front of the empty fridge with a wince on his face, “Sorry, Senku-chan…”

Senku smiled, “It’s okay, mentalist. I planned to go home right away anyway.”

“Oh?” Gen blinked, standing up. His eyes looked dimmed, “Oh, okay… So you’re not staying?”

Senku told himself to get a grip, and shook his head, tried to spell out his logic, “You must be tired after your long trip, right? You better rest, and I’ll come again tomorrow.”

“Oh… alright then.” Gen tugged his long side bangs to behind his ear, feet fidgeting on the position where he stood. He looked up and smiled, “Thank you, then, Senku-chan, for picking me up.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Senku hoped his smile was normal, and not too obviously being held back. Gen walked him to the door, and Senku was just about to step outside when Gen turned quickly to in front of him, back leaning against the door.

Senku gulped, “Gen?”

Gen glanced up at Senku with his face glowing pink, “A little kiss… should be alright?”

His lips looked soft and shiny, and his pair of blue sparks glistening with hope. Senku breathed, and finally nodded. He framed Gen’s side of head with both his palm, and brought their face closer. As their lips meet, Senku felt like his legs grew weak, and he sighed to the kiss, prompting Gen to open his mouth and let his tongue slipped in. He missed this too much. The feeling of Gen, physically –his skin against him, his warm breath and flowery smell, his faint moans under his breath, his long eyelashes fluttering against Senku’s.

He didn’t want to let go. And Gen thought the same, too. He mouthed against Senku’s lips hotly, “Senku-chan, stay?”

“Gen –” Senku had trouble breathing with the way Gen licked alongside his jawline.

Gen mewled, “I’m not tired… I miss you so much.”

 _Gosh, considered the plan failed, then._ Senku grasped Gen face tighter, titled his face to kiss around Gen’s jawline and below his ears, “Oh God, Gen. I miss you too. I want to be a good man and let you rest for a day, but you ruined it now, mentalist.”

Gen chuckled, and Senku quickly cut it off with another kiss. Gen circled his arms around Senku’s waist, and pulled him closer, kissing him deeper and let their tongue licked each other. Senku pressed Gen even further against the door, and he nosed on Gen’s crook of neck to inhale deeply there, his favorite smell of Gen filled his head. He opened his mouth to suck a part of skin around the area, while his fingers moved to grab on Gen’s tight ass. Gen jolted.

“I want you, Senku-chan… please ravish me…” He moaned. Senku would definitely do just that. He nodded, head too filled with lust to say anything, and they kissed even more until they reached the bed, legs tangling and Senku’s body pressed tight on top of the older man. He then straightened his back to yank open his checkered shirt and Gen pulled up his sweater, along with his black tanktop. Senku helped him took off his tight pants and kicked off his own jeans, and soon pair of undies joined the group of scattered shirts on the floor.

He looked down to admire Gen’s bare figure. Crimson eyes trailed at the browning pale skin, examining the faint shadow of ribs barring under the taut fold of muscle on Gen’s chest, to the curve of his hips and tight thigh gap exposing Gen’s raging hard on.

Gen’s so beautiful, even more than what he remembered.

“Senku-chan…?” Gen smiled at him.

“You’re so beautiful.” Senku bowed down to kiss on one of Gen’s nipples softly.

“Mmnh,” Gen breathed. Senku glanced down on how Gen’s long side hairs let loose to his face, covering half side of his flushed cheeks. He brushed them aside and found Gen’s sparkly blue pool glanced up at him, and he let out a sigh. He had this overwhelming feeling of wanting to do it slowly, wanting to take care of Gen better, wanted to make sure Gen felt good, too. He showered pecks all over Gen’s body gently, fingers kept caressing alongside his slim figure.

“Senku-chan…”

Senku mouthed against Gen’s smooth skin, “I wanted to savor you slowly…” He breathed, “I wanted to savor this moment of finally touching you again.”

Gen gasped and mewled as Senku kissed on his raging boner.

“Good boy, holding it for so long.” Senku chuckled then moved to suck on Gen’s cock, putting it inside his mouth until it’s covered until its base. Gen moaned, hands clawed to the sheet and he shuddered. While his mouth still busy teasing the tip of Gen’s cock, Senku’s sent his palms flat to trace the bend of Gen’s chest, caressing the dip of his waist and all the way to the side of his thigh, to finally gripped around his ankles, and pushed folded legs down to Gen’s chest.

Gen sighed at the stretch of his own muscle he haven’t felt for so long. Senku’s now kissing around his bottom part of thighs, taking one of his hand off the grip on Gen’s ankle to nudge against what supposed to be Gen’s tight pucker, only to find something hard had filled the gap.

“Gen…” Senku gulped. He yanked open Gen’s legs wider, causing the owner to yelp in surprise (and embarrassment), and glancing at the black, shiny plug fitted tight inside Gen’s hole. He breathed in disbelief, “Shit, Gen. You’re… You’re actually wearing it.”

Gen moaned, “I… I want to be ready for Senku-chan, so…”

“We’re not supposed to meet until tomorrow…?”

“I know, I just… It’s been awhile, I want to make sure –” Gen mumbled, covering his face with both his palm, “It’s embarrassing…”

He’s not usually one to be embarrassed about wearing a plug, but he’s suddenly now –even red to the base of his neck and tip of his ears, and Senku found it really adorable.

“This is so hot, God.” Senku gulped down saliva forming in his mouth, almost letting it slip out from the side of his lips. He pulled the plug slowly, until it was completely discarded from Gen’s hole with a loud pop, and Gen bucked his hips forwards, crying out as he spurted out a string of cum.

“Fuck...” Senku sighed and leapt forward, pinning Gen’s on the bed with one hand and kissing him again. His other hand gathered cum splattered on Gen’s stomach and slicked his fingers with it, to poke it against Gen’s twitching butthole. It’s so soft, welcoming Senku’s digits right away, engulfing it with tight wetness.

“I’ll put it in, okay?” Senku nudged his nose to the side of Gen’s jawline, brushing his lips on the curve of Gen’s neck. “Gen, baby, I’ll put it in you.”

“Yes…” Gen whimpered softly.

***

All this gentleness and affection, it’s something Gen never experienced before. This one wasn’t only different than any other sex he had before, but also very different than what he usually did with Senku. Senku adjusted himself to Gen’s entrance, and push forward slowly, and Gen felt his back bucked up with each inch of Senku’s deeper inside him. It’s like he’s being washed over by a gentle wave, instead of thundering lust like he usually felt.

“Senku-chan…” Gen didn’t even plan it and he rolled Senku’s name out of his mouth just like that –how many times has it already? Senku leaned forward to kiss him, folding his tongue tenderly around Gen’s, exchanging warm breath and soft hum. Now Gen’s seeing stars. Fuck, are those love songs actually for real, then?

“I’m inside.” Senku whispered, “Gen, baby, I’m inside you. You felt so good to me…”

“Ohh…” He mewled, and he could fell it, Senku’s warmness filling his inside. His breath hitched as Senku moved, hitting his feel-good place gently and slowly. _Is this why sex was dubbed as love making?_ Gen wondered as Senku grasped their hands together and move a bit faster.

“You felt so good.” Senku complimented him. He always did, but this time, Gen felt like flowers popped behind his closed eyelids. He opened his eyes to saw the sight of Senku, bowing down onto him with his eyebrow scrunched, cheeks deep in red, crimson eyes shut due to amount of pleasure, and chest panting in rhythm with the movement of his slap of skin against Gen’s.

Gen almost laughed, not because something was funny or anything, but because he felt such warm flutters bubbling inside his chest, he just had to let it out. It’s Senku again, finally. The perfect Senku he loved so much, they talked and shared laugh together today, having fun time eating Senku’s favorite ramen and Senku actually listened to his story of his parents and still willing to accompany him. It’s Senku-chan that he missed so much, his touch and his kissed, their shared sweat and heat.

He didn’t want to let go. He didn’t want this moment to end. He wanted to be with him forever. Could he laugh for a little? He felt so happy, he couldn’t hold it back. But as Gen opened his mouth, between soft breath and delighted whimpers, instead of faint giggle or soft laugh, he whispered instead,

_“I love you, Senku-chan,”_

***

Senku’s eyes shot open, and he stopped his movement. _Did Gen really just…?_ Gen looked surprised himself, and he quickly stuttered, “O-oh God, I’m so sorry, I’m –”

Senku’s heart skipped a beat, and he asked, “Wait, why you are sorry?”

Gen mumbled against palms covering his face, “I –I didn’t mean to say it.”

He gulped, and pressed more, “But you mean it?”

“I –” Gen turned his face to avoid Senku’s piercing glare, chest thumping in worry, “I’m–”

“Hey, look at me,” Senku held himself so he wouldn’t tremble as much. He tilted Gen’s chin softly, and Gen was back at looking at Senku’s face, eyes round and he’s biting his lips. Senku asked, “Asagiri Gen, do you really mean it? Do you really… love me?”

Gen gulped down, squeezed his eyes shut, and finally whimpered, “I… I do.”

It was like an ‘eureka’ moment, like puzzled fitted together, or perfectly solved equation. It’s not like that’s totally unexpected, but to hear it directly from Gen’s mouth felt even better than he thought it would be. It answered all his wavering before –Gen wanted it, too. Gen loved him, too. This beautiful boy, blushing under him and looked like almost cry while waiting for Senku’c reaction to his abrupt confession –he loved Senku back, and he said it unconsciously, because he loved Senku that much.

Senku’s heart leapt in joy at Gen’s return to his feeling, and he couldn’t help but to crash their mouth together again. Gen didn’t expect it, so he was a bit taken aback, until he finally decided to return the kiss. He almost forgot that Senku was actually already inside him, and the younger boy gripped his thigh up and started to move again, now a bit faster and rougher.

“S-Senku-chan!” He breathed out, “Nnh, Senku-chan –!”

“Gen, say it again.” Senku licked his lips, “Say you love me.”

“Senku-chan, I love you.” Gen moaned, “I love you so much –anh!”

He cried out the three magic words over and over again the entire time Senku thrusted inside him, and Senku kept muttered his name back like a mantra. Their lips met sometimes sloppily, and another time Senku kept biting on any surface of his skin his mouth brushed onto, sending Gen mewling. With sudden escalated pleasure hitting him from inside, it’s not taking that long until Gen choked out, his entire body pulsating with pleasure and jolted with delight of finally coming with Senku’s inside him again. Senku cried out Gen’s name as the ring of muscles squeezed around his cock tight and in few more dip, he came too, only several seconds apart from the older man. He slumped on top of Gen, and their mouth locked immediately, tongue searching and exploring each other’s lustfully. Their teeth bumped and some biting were involved, Gen sucked on Senku’s bottom lips, prompting a low growl from latter, which was replied with soft pinches on Gen’s perking nubs.

As they separated their lips, strings of saliva connecting their tongue.

“Ah-again…” Gen mewled, “Let’s do it again. I want to be filled with you so much tonight.”

“Oh, God.” Senku growled. _This man would be the end of him_. He’s panting, “Yeah, there’s no way I will be satisfied with only one time tonight, too.” Senku moved a little, and saw Gen’s ear grew read with the sound of sticky liquid inside him squelching against Senku’s now back on hardening rod. He smirked, “Did you hear that? I came so much inside you, Gen.”

“Mmh…” Gen nodded, “More, I want more of Senku-chan…”

Senku pulled on Gen’s arms, prompting him to sit up, as he himself positioned himself sitting on the bed, “Come here. Ride me. I want to get as much share of your delicious nipples.”

“Mmh –” Gen could only moan in response. Somehow, they managed to keep Senku’s inside while Gen moving to put his knees on the both sides of Senku’s frame, and he sat down slowly. The sounds from his own inside drove Gen crazy –they didn’t even need more lube, because it’s dripping so wet already. Senku licked on his left nipples, while his fingers rubbed on Gen’s right one, and Gen could only moaning the entire time. Senku helped, motioned his hips up so his cock could reached even deeper in Gen, and Gen jolted, coming easily for third time. The younger man then gripped on the side of Gen’s waist and slammed their body together faster and harder, and Senku bursted inside him, semen leaking out from Gen’s hole and pooling to the base of Senku’s cock.

Senku breathed, “Gen, you’re so into this, aren’t you?” He’s back at sucking on Gen’s reddening nubs, and mouthed against it, “Your body was so hot…”

It caused Gen’s slim figure to tremble, and he nodded. Gen bowed down to licked around Senku’s ear, smiling as he felt Senku twitched, “Senku-chan, more...”

Senku nudged Gen’s chin to push his lips against the older man’s, bit on his bottom lips, breathed out, “Say the password.”

Gen licked back on Senku’s tongue, mumbling, “I love you, Senku-chan.”

“Say it more.” Senku moved to suck around Gen’s lean neck, biting on his bony shoulder.

Gen twitched as Senku’s fingers pinched hard on his both nipples, “I love you –hn!”

“Again.”

“I love Senku-chan…”

“This part of you loves me too?” Senku poked on Gen’s hardening cock.

“U-um, yes, so much…!” Gen moaned.

“This too?” He moved to thrust inside Gen playfully.

“Nnhh! Yes…h!”

“Say it.” Senku smirked.

Gen breathed, “I love you… Every parts of me loves you, Senku-chan.”

“Permission granted.” Senku put on his loop-sided grin and Gen felt like his heart flipped, “Let’s make a lot of love tonight, mentalist.”

And they did just that.

***

Gen couldn’t track how long and how many times they did it, and he remembered nothing of how it ended. On their latest rounds, he hit dry orgasms already many many times, but Senku-chan was insatiable, slamming inside him over and over, milking his own load empty. Looked like they just blacked out from too much pleasure and heat after that.

He woke and felt his entire body sore, and realized he got splotched with purplish red spots and bites marks all around. He examined Senku who’s sleeping soundly besides him, and satisfied when he saw he left some good amount of them on the younger man’s skin, too.

“Senku-chan~” He poked on Senku’s wrinkled forehead. Senku furrowed his eyebrow even deeper, and Gen laughed quietly. He traced the folded eyebrows with his fingers more until Senku, eyes still shut, murmured with voice thick with sleep, “What are you doing, mentalist?”

“Ah, you’re awake.” Gen giggled.

Senku reached and snuggled their body close together, and Gen sighed to the crook of Senku’s neck. He traced his finger tracing along Senku’s prominent shoulder bone, “Are you hungry?”

“Mm, yeah…” Senku’s still half-asleep, mumbled comfortably to Gen’s head.

“I will prepare something.” Gen decided, slowly got up only to be pulled back to Senku’s embrace.

Senku mumbled again, this time to Gen’s bare back, “Is cold without you.”

“No way, the heater was on.” Gen chuckled.

“Stay.” Senku said, and rubbed his cheek to Gen’s back.

“Alright.” Gen smiled, covering Senku’s hand around his waist with his own.

It was silence for a good while, until Senku mumbled again, “Gen.”

“Hm?”

There’s sound of the sheet rustling as Senku moved to loosening one arm from around Gen and getting up, “Look at me.”

Gen titled his head back, and Senku had used one hand to prompt his head up, their faces now in front of each other. Senku stared at Gen’s eyes intensely, and said with a firm voice,

“I love you too.”

Gen blinked, several times, and he felt his eyes grew wet. Tears pooling and dripping from the pair of blue orbs, sent Senku panicking, “What –hey! Why are you crying?”

“It’s not fair – Don’t say it to my face like that.” Gen wiped his tears, bawling ugly.

Senku chuckled, kissing the tears rolling down Gen’s cheek softly, “I love you so much. This is nothing like I ever experienced, I realized –even though I was in relationship before.” He caressed Gen on his head, “This feeling of admiration, affection, care, and at the same time, lust, and so much possessiveness, obsession and burning jealousy now and then. Only for you. I love you, only you, Asagiri Gen.”

Gen bit his lips, “Senku-chan, stop –I-I’ll cry even more now.”

“But –” Senku said, and Gen snapped his eyes open, startled on the sudden change of tone, “I still have so many things to do.”

Gen blinked his eyes more in confusion –and lots of fear, “Huh?”

“I haven’t took you to dinner, or any date.” Senku gently stroked his fingers along Gen’s smooth line of shoulder, “I haven’t done enough to actually ask you out. I still need to prove it, my love for you.”

“Senku-chan…” Gen wanted to cry again from the relief, but also because he was so touched by Senku’s words, “Oh God, are you seriously saying this…?”

Senku smiled, “So I won’t ask you to go out with me now. But –” Crimson eyes glinted, honestly quite dangerously, “You have to be prepared for it, mentalist. I’ll really show you some serious love you won’t even be ready for, got it?”

Gen covered his face with both his palm, too embarrassed showing whatever expression he had on it now –he’s too thankful, and too moved by everything Senku said, he’s happy but he want to cry and laugh at the same time because how come he deserved so much of good things like this?

“Well, though we already knew how it’ll be in the future, even some spoiled movies are still really good because of the process of how they achieve the ending, right?” Senku smirked, “It’s going to be exhilarating.”

Gen could only nodded down his head –his tears wouldn’t stop spiling, and he couldn’t even explain why… it was truly just gratitude beyond measure, maybe. Senku smiled at Gen’s speechless state, nudged him closer into the hug and smiling, “We started out a bit weird and now we kinda have do it in reverse, but let’s get along from now on, alright?”

Gen finally calmed himself down, managed to let out an “Okay.” while still sniffling.

Senku laughed, “Hey, stop crying. Oh God, you’re so cute.” Senku hugged Gen tighter, “I’ll want to do it again.”

Gen let their legs tangled inside the blanket, and hugged Senku back, the head of younger man against his bare chest. He sobbed out quietly, “I love you too, Senku-chan…”

He could feel Senku smiled against top of his head. Gen didn’t know that Senku had planned to do the first act of showing his love soon, which was to ask Gen to take a bath together. They never did it even once before in times when they slept together –Senku always got up and showered first, packing his stuff as Gen stirred awake, they would had little talk, and he’ll be left even before Gen knew it –so he seriously going to make up for it.

But for now, they’re alright with hugging like this a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> We finally reached the final part! Thank you for those who have read it until now, I hope you like the ending! Do comment below about what you think about their story so far, please ;)
> 
> As you can see it's still a bit open-ended, because I plan to write some more spin offs from the series... I have two in my mind for now-Gen meeting Senku's friends, and Senku introduced him to Byakuya. Idk when I will manage to write it but do look forward for it!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
